nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Symphonic☆Dream
Symphonic☆Dream, performed by Katate☆SIZE, is the second ending theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago. It was used from Episode 13 to Episode 23 and in the second recap episode. Tracklist #Symphonic☆Dream #TKGしか愛せない (TKG shika aisenai, TKG Can't Only Be Loved) #Symphonic☆Dream (instrumental) #TKGしか愛せない (instrumental) Lyrics Kanji= 宵闇に紛れ 摘み去られた花 ひとつの希望も 傷付けさせない 怖がる心を試すように 竜巻が嘲笑う 揺れる吊り橋 繋いだ手と手 歴史を駆け抜ける まっすぐ光る眼差し 教えてくれた 立ち向かう勇気 生きとし生けるすべて キミの時代に 奏でるSymphony Be Yourself 信じて まだ見ぬ至上の地 キミはキミのままで そう Go Your Way! 封じるべきモノは 無情の牙だけ 守るべきモノは 絆の煌めき 紅に染まった日 忘れはしない キミが救った花 焼き付いたキミの瞳 胸の奥で いつまでも疼いてる 強く優しいリズムは キミも気付いてない 七色の鼓動 生きとし生けるすべて キミを待ってた 世界がSympathy Be Honest 感じて 背中を押す風を チカラいっぱい進め そう You Are Right! 夢は十\人十\色 美しい 天つ風に羽ばたけ あの花は冬を越え 何度も咲くでしょう 誓いを 決意を 新たな旅路へ 目一杯響かせよう Harmony 独りきりじゃないから 大丈夫だよ 抱え込まないで たった一つの使命を 誰もが持ってる 奏でるSymphony Be Yourself 信じて まだ見ぬ至上の地 キミはキミのままで そう Go Your Way! Be Honest 感じて 背中を押す風を チカラいっぱい進め そう You Are Right! |-| Romaji= Yoiyami ni magire tsumi sarareta hana Hitotsuno kibou mo kizutsuke sasenai Kowaga ru kokoro wo tamesu youni tatsumaki ga seserawarau Yure ru tsuri hashi tsunai da te to te rekishi wo kake nuke ru Massugu hikaru manazashi oshie tekureta tachi muka u yuuki Iki toshi ike rusubete kimi no jidai ni kanade ru Symphony Be Yourself shinjite mada minu shijou no chi Kimi wa kimi no mamade sou Go Your Way ! Fuuji rubeki mono wa mujou no kiba dake Mamoru beki mono wa kizuna no kou meki Kurenai ni soma tta nichi wasure hashinai kimi ga sukutta hana Yaki tsui ta kimi no hitomi mune no oku de itsumademo tou iteru Tsuyoku yasashii rizumu wa kimi mo kidui tenai nanairo no kodou Iki toshi ike rusubete kimi wo matte ta sekai ga Sympathy Be Honest kanjite senaka wo osu kaze wo Chikara ippai susume sou You Are Right ! Yume wa juunintoiro utsukushi i Ten tsu kaze ni hane batake Ano hana wa fuyu wo koe nando mo saku deshou Chikai wo ketsui wo arata na tabiji he Meippai hibika seyou Harmony Hitori kirijanaikara daijoubu dayo dae koma naide Tatta hitotsu no shimei wo daremo ga motte ru kanade ru Symphony Be Yourself shinjite mada minu shijou no chi Kimi wa kimi nomamade sou Go Your Way ! Be Honest kanji te senaka wo osu kaze wo Chikara ippai susume sou You Are Right ! |-| English= Coming Soon TKGしか愛せない 片手☆SIZE［家長カナ・雪女・花開院ゆら（CV：平野綾、堀江由衣、前田愛）］ 作曲︰岩見 直明 作詞︰大塚利恵 しょうゆしょうゆしょうゆをかけて… For You For You 心を込めて… Let's TKG☆Together Let's TKG☆Everyday Let's TKG☆Forever もう浮気はしないあの夏のそうめんに 殻が入ってじゃりじゃり笑って許してね あなたの茶碗を目掛けて渾身のストレート・ボール つるるんBodyは片手☆SIZE 中身は無限の宇宙☆SIZE 日本の大スターかなり☆TYPE ハイテンション・シンプル・玉子LIFE しょうゆしょうゆしょうゆをかけて めんつゆだって愛せるの For You For You 心を込めて 高速回転チョップスティックス Let's TKG☆Together Let's TKG☆Everyday Let's TKG☆Forever 特売で買いすぎて冷蔵庫玉子だらけ 朝昼晩におやつにお夜食にもどうぞ とうとう裏ワザ登場! パラレル2つ落とし 黄色い日の丸片手☆SIZE 両手を広げる白い☆RICE エナジー満点明日へ☆DIVE ハイテンション・シンプル・玉子LIFE ラー油ラー油ラー油をかけて ピリ辛だっていけちゃうの そういうそういう刺激もいいね 王道邪道は問いません Let's TKG☆Together Let's TKG☆Everyday Let's TKG☆Forever コンコンチキチキコケッとぴよ～ん ワンワンニャンニャンパクッとずきゅーん 愛情が隠し味最後の一粒まで Eeeeeeat! ダーリンハニー相方 I Love You You You YOU! ハイテンション・シンプル・玉子☆LIFE しょうゆしょうゆしょうゆをかけて めんつゆだって愛せるの For You For You 心を込めて 高速回転チョップスティックス サンキューサンキューサンキューチキン ありがとう産んでくれて Rock you Rock you 五感の全て 揺さぶっちゃうから待ってて Let's TKG☆Together Let's TKG☆Everyday Let's TKG☆Forever TKGしか愛せない Romaji TKG Shika Aisenai Katate☆SIZE［Kana Ienaga, Yuki Onna, Yura Keikain （CV：Aya Hirano, Yui Horie, Maeda）］ Compositor: Naoaki Iwami Letra: Rie Otsuka Shouyu shouyu shouyu o kakete… For You For You kokoro o komete... Let’s TKG☆Together Let’s TKG☆Everyday Let’s TKG☆Forever. Mou uwaki wa shinai ano natsu no soumen ni Kara ga haitte jari jari waratte yurushite ne Anata no chawan o megakete gonshin no SUTOREETO BOORU. Tsururun BODY wa KATATE☆SIZE Nakami wa mugen no UCHUU☆SIZE Nihon no taisutaa KANARI☆TYPE HAITENSHON・SHINPURU・TAMAGO☆LIFE. Shouyu shouyu shouyu o kakete Mentsuyutatte aiseru no For You For You kokoro o komete Kousoku kaiten CHOPPUSUTIKKESU Let’s TKG☆Together Let’s TKG☆Everyday Let’s TKG☆Forever. Tokubai de kaisugite reizouko tamago darake Asahiruban ni oyatsu ni oyashaku ni mo douzo Tou tou urawaza toujou! PARARERU futatsu otoshi. Kiiroi hi no maru KATATE☆SIZE Ryoute o hirogeru SHIROI☆RICE ENAJII manten asu E☆DIVE HAITENSHON・SHINPURU・TAMAGO☆LIFE. Raayu raayu raayu o kakete HIRI karai datte ikechau no Sou iu sou iu shigeki mo ii ne Oudoujadou wa tou imasen Let’s TKG☆Together Let’s TKG☆Everyday Let’s TKG☆Forever. Characters in order of appearance #Yuki Onna #Kana Ienaga #Yura Keikain Category:Music Category:Ending